


Quietus

by Razzberrie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberrie/pseuds/Razzberrie
Summary: “Get the kids out of here...” Warriors held his sword in front of him and braced himself with a deep breath. “And don’t come back for me.”“No man left behind, Wars, I’m not going to do that.” Twilight said as he pushed Wind behind him. “It’s just Time, after all…” He looked across the field to see Hyrule helping Sky sit up with Wild in front of them, holding Four back the same way he held Wind.“That’s not Time.” Warriors said, never wavering his gaze.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by BrePlay, I'm not sorry.
> 
> This gets pretty graphic with character death, please take care of yourself. <3

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It wasn’t supposed to _end_ like this…

They had arrived at their destination, the climax of the chain of events that brought them together. A portal spat them out at the edge of time, the kingdom that Dark Link had claimed as his own. It looked like mangled pieces of all their eras had fallen here, possibly a left-over fragment of the war Warriors had fought in. The nine heroes stood at the ready as Dark Link sat on the edge of a large tree stump like it was his throne, its hollow husk encasing him. It reminded Time of one of the many Great Deku Trees they had met along the way. Before the heroes could plan their attack, Dark Link waved his hand to summon leagues of monsters from all their worlds.

The dark entity didn’t have the clout that other world conquerors they faced had, but he still amassed an army of fiends and ghouls larger than any one hero had seen in a single battle. Blins, lizalfoes, stalchildren, gibdos, and so many more that only one hero would recognize mixed into the masses. Dark Link only smirked as he saw the fear spread across his enemies faces before he gave his silent signal to send his army charging into the fray for him. Ten-thousand against nine boys who had golden courage running through their veins.

As the heroes launched into battle, they broke out their best tools and broke their secrets no longer caring who saw and who knew what. Twilight turned into the wolf to gain ground with his charge and proceeded to tear out the throats of whatever crossed his path before his brothers arrived. Cries of “I knew it!” were heard over the clanging metal, cheers of triumph erupted as each black-blooded enemy fell, and it truly seemed like they could all come out on the other side of this after all. 

One by one each hero misstepped, faltered, or was a fraction of time too late to block. Potions were swallowed in a moment of reprieve, bottles of fairies popped open when a wound was too severe. The heroes began to fall and Dark looked at his bloodbath with glee when he saw the first one fall and not get back up. His reign began here, on this day, with the blood of his counterparts on his hands.

It was a moment of sheer desperation; he didn’t have time to actually contemplate his actions. They needed a miracle and as Time looked to the battle and saw his boys hurt and bleeding, he knew he had the answer no matter what it may cost him this time. Sky was already face down on the ground from a blow he had shielded Four from, Twilight and Warriors were surrounded by enemies that were gaining ground, he couldn’t even spot the children amongst the chaos. He reached into his bag and took out the mask he swore he’d never put on again. He threw his things down as he brought it closer to his face, the ancient voice coercing him, and as they bound together for the last time they screamed a sound that would make the goddess herself tremble.

At first, all he could see was enemies, foes who wanted to bring him down. First it was Dark Link himself, the shadow couldn’t stand half a chance. Their greatest foe, the nagging fear at the back of their mind, was defeated within minutes of Time’s rampage. The shadow’s smirking face was stricken aghast as it stared blankly to the sky. Next, he began to tear through the various monsters from across the lands that Dark has summoned, and even they were no match for his unwavering power. Hundreds, or maybe thousands fell while the boys gathered their wits about them, recovering from their leg of the battle. What felt like half an eternity later Time splattered the blood off his sword with an unphased glance and a flick of the wrist, before turning to his sons. They looked to him in both fear and awe.

Twilight looked at the man before them, his eyes both open and white as if he were blinded. The tattoos on his face were brighter and on both sides of his eyes now. His clothes were different, his armor was brighter and without a scratch, his hair the color of storm clouds swirling. Twilight snatched Wind by the collar as he tried to run past him and up to Time. He looked beside him to Warriors who had his sword gripped too tightly in his hands, his eyes never moving off of Time.

“Twilight…”

“Yeah Wars…”

“Get the kids out of here...” Warriors held his sword in front of him and braced himself with a deep breath. “And don’t come back for me.”

“No man left behind, Wars, I’m not going to do that.” Twilight said as he pushed Wind behind him. “It’s just Time, after all…” He looked across the field to see Hyrule helping Sky sit up with Wild in front of them, holding Four back the same way he held Wind.

“That’s not Time.” Warriors said, never wavering his gaze. “He told me about _him_ when we were in the war. When he wears that, he’s not human anymore. He’s the Fierce Deity that saved Termina; the bloodthirsty God trapped in a mask to never be freed lest his rampage never end.”

Time scanned his surroundings for more blood to spill but none of Dark’s minions remained. Twilight felt a cold chill run up his spine when Time’s hollow eyes locked onto his and he could swear he saw his mouth move but no sound escaped his lips. ‘Run’ he would have said if he could but The Fierce Deity had latched on to Time too tightly, too violently, and Time wasn’t there anymore at all.

Time—No, Fierce Deity raised his helix shaped sword across the way and Warriors tightened his stance in the dirt. “Wind,” he said quietly, unwavering. “Don’t look back. Get to the others and go home. The war is over for you.”

Wind opened his mouth to protest but Twilight felt the shift in the air. As Fierce Deity rushed Warriors, Twilight grabbed the child in his arms and sprinted to the others. He practically threw Wind into Sky’s arms as he heard the clanging of swords behind him, powerful and steady in their rhythm.

“Get them out of here. It was a pleasure to save Hyrule with you all.” Twilight said as he stared into Sky’s blue eyes. He knew the gravity of the foe/situation they faced, but someone had to make it out of here in the end.

Sky placed his hand on Twilight’s shoulder for a second and solemnly nodded. “I’ll get them home, I promise.” Twilight returned the gesture as he looked to the faces of Heroes he’d never see again. The brothers he’d grown so close to in the last few months.

A cry behind him snapped him out of his stupor and he turned to watch Warriors fall to his knees, his sword laying ten feet away from him, his hand still attached to it. Twilight felt his blood go cold, watching in horror as Fierce Deity raised his sword high above his head and Warriors closed his tear stained eyes. Sky scooped Four under his free arm and turned on his heels, he wouldn’t let them see that. Wind and Four both screamed and flailed as he ran from the battleground. Hyrule screamed as Warriors’ body slumped to the ground.

Legend gaped as Fierce Deity turned at the sound, even his legs trembled beneath him. He shook his head to snap to his senses and grabbed Hyrule’s arm harshly and pulled him as he turned in the direction Sky had ran off to.

“We can’t just leave him!” Hyrule protested and planted his feet.

Legend twisted back to look Hyrule in the eyes, though he could see Fierce Deity approaching slowly behind him. “There’s nothing we can do, ’Rule, and I won’t lose you too. Now come on!” He took his hand again and pulled him along before realizing Twilight and Wild hadn’t budged. “Hey, idiots! It’s time to go!”

Twilight watched as Fierce Deity strolled leisurely closer and closer. His mouth was dry, his palms were sweaty, and most importantly; his heart ached. This was his mentor, the closest thing to a father he’d ever known, and the body laying on the ground was a man he looked up to and respected. The boys behind him were just as important to him, but someone had to be the last stand so they could get away.

“Get out of here, guys.” Twilight said as he drew his sword.

“I’m not going anywhere without you, Twi.” Wild said next to him as he materialized a Hylian shield and his own Master Sword from his slate.

“Wild, please, there’s no time. Go find the portals and _go home_.” Twilight pleaded without daring to face his protégé. He feared his brave façade might falter if he did.

“I won’t.” He said as he brandished his sword to their looming threat. “Not without you.”

Legend looked between Hyrule, Twilight and Wild, and The Fierce Deity who seemed to be watching their dilemma in amusement. “I can’t…” He looked to Hyrule once more. “I won’t lose you like this—you’re going home.”

Hyrule opened his mouth to object but Twilights voice ran through the battleground. “Please, Hyrule,” He looked over his shoulder to see the Traveler and the Veteran one last time. “ _Go home._ We’ll be right behind you.”

Hyrule and Legend both knew what he meant, and it wasn’t that he would be going home to Ordon. Legend took Hyrule’s hand again and nodded to Twilight before running off to find Sky and the others.

Twilight stole a glance to Wild before the fight broke out and wished he knew the magic words to get through to him. “I don’t want you here, Cub.”

“I don’t think we have a choice anymore.” Wild braced himself as Fierce Deity raised his sword above him again. He brought it down with a swiftness that cut the air in half and sent it spiraling off the double helix sword towards them.

Both of the heroes dodged the sword beam before they charged the god with everything they possessed. All their many adventures and fighting experience came through now, every tactic and skill they had learned brought to life to give their brothers all the time they needed to escape. Even if they fell here and now, hopefully it was enough to let them all live their lives in memory. 

Twilight watched every move the Deity made, trying to find a semblance of Time within him still. He hoped that he could appeal to his mentor within the barrage of violence, just enough to snap his focus back to reality. He wanted nothing more than to pull Time from the spell he was under, even if it was his own volition to accept the call of the beast in the mask. Twilight lunged forward, seeing a small opening that he wanted so much to exploit to bring the monster before him to his knees.The Fierce Deity was too smart though and revealed his trap when it was too late for the hero to see it. He grabbed Twilight by the throat, his fingers digging into the tender flesh and lifted him high off his feet. Twilight thrashed in his grasp, kicking and punching with his free hand, the other still clutching his sword in case he could find a mark to dive it in. His vision began to tunnel, the darkness pricking his eyes as the lack of oxygen began diminishing his brain. He would swear he saw the god smirk at his plight before he felt himself flying through the air.

Wild watched as Twilight was flung backwards, his head colliding hard with the remains of a withered tree. He sunk to the ground, not moving as his face fell into the dirt. The Champion launched into a volley of attacks, slicing and stabbing every which way he could to bring the focus to him. The Deity only blocked and parried each lunge with annoyance like he was a fly buzzing around his meal. The god lurched forward in attacks of his own, and it was his own luck that nothing managed to connect with his flesh. In sheer desperation, Wild jumped and backflipped off the Deity’s sword before pulling his bow from thin air. He let his arrows loose in rapid fire to try and land one deep within his skull. Even though time manipulation was his specialty, the god saw right through his intentions and sliced through the air at Wild.

The Fierce Deity's sword collided with Wild with such force that it sent him flying through the air, too much blood spraying from his side. When he landed, he tumbled sideways time and time again, blood seeping through the tear in his shirt and pooling on the ground. A fairy floated from the slate on his hip and swarmed him with her healing kisses when he finally stopped moving. He groaned from the ground and opened his eyes tentatively before placing his palms in the blood-soaked dirt, in his blood, and tried to pull himself to his feet. 

The monster before them cocked his head to the side and stared as the Champion stood steadily. His sword materialized back to his hand and he took a shuddering breath before raising it again in defiance. Fierce Deity accepted the challenge and rushed him again, his feet seemingly never hitting the ground.

Every clang of metal meeting metal rang through the battlefield like a lightning strike. Wild's arms quivered as he held back the larger sword with his own. It was clear who was the better swordsman between the two, Wild matching each strike with his own or a quick step out of the way which only angered the deity more. As the monster brought his sword down above Wild's head, he raised his sword to block but his foe’s sheer strength overpowered the enchanted sword and shattered it in his grip. The great sword found Wild’s flesh and sunk deep into his shoulder and through his bones, erupting a gurgling scream from his mouth.

Wild sank to his knees in the same manner Warriors had and the Deity ripped his sword out of Wild's tender flesh, spraying blood over his pristine armor. He watched the light fade from the boy's eyes before another fairy emerged from the slate once again stitching his wounds closed. Wild’s eyes fluttered back open and he looked up at what used to be his friend with fear. Anger, no **rage** , pours from the Fierce Deity’s vacant eyes like molten metal spilling over the lip of a tilted foundry. He raised his mighty sword once more, cocking it behind his head, his face contorting more and more as Wild showed his signs of life. Wild resigned himself to what was coming as he took the slate off his hip and slid it across the dirt to where Twilight still laid unmoving. The movements were the final straw for the angry god as his face cracked and he swung his sword horizontally and level with Wild’s neck. 

Twilight opened his eyes slowly; his head still throbbing and dirt coated his airway. He watched a fairy kiss his nose before flying off. The blow to the head must be still confusing him, he had run out of fairies and everyone else was gone… Except…

He began to sit up and his hand fell onto something smooth, something that wasn’t a piece of his gear. As he shook the fog from his mind, he looked down to his hand where Wild’s sheikah slate lay, the fairy must have come from that to rouse him. He looked up to find Wild’s eyes staring back at him from across the way, a tiny smile on his face, a tear falling from his eye as The Fierce Deity brought his sword across Wild’s shoulders—taking his head clean off and whipping it across the battlefield.

Twilight could feel the gurgling scream explode from his throat as he jumped to his feet. Before Wild’s body hit the ground, his sword met with Deity’s so violently that sparks flew off of them. Twilight jumped back as his grip began to falter, giving way to Deity’s swing, before he met with the same fate as his brothers. Deity stumbled forward as the weight of his sword pulled him forward before it met with the dirt, Twilight saw this brief window as his opening and surged forward to begin an onslaught of his own against the god.

Each swing got blocked, his fury giving way to a rage that lay deep within him—a fury he didn’t even know he possessed. He could tell that Deity couldn’t predict his movements, only reacting within a split second under Twilight’s bone crushing strength. But even he couldn’t withstand the anguish leeching from Twilight’s attacks, and he began to slow with each block, each movement, each breath.

Twilight saw the pattern in his attacks and readied himself. As Fierce Deity brought his sword down, Twilight raised his shield and pushed it forward with all his strength just as metal collided against it. It was enough to stun the god, giving him possibly the last window of opportunity he would be allowed. Twilight jumped to his side and fell into a roll to get behind the god before he could realize what was happening. He sprung to his feet and thrust the sword up through his back and didn’t stop pushing until the blade came out through his throat. He heard the gurgling in front of him and he knew not even a god could recover from an entire sword lodged through his body. Twilight heard the voice chuckle but it sounded farther away then in front of him, instead it was Time’s voice that echoed through his ears.

Twilight’s eyes grew as he realized he didn’t kill the Fierce Deity before him, as it was Time’s body it had taken hold of. He pulled his sword from Time’s body and his full weight began to collapse against him. Twilight caught him under his arms and cushioned his fall to the ground with his own before pulling the mask from Time’s face, freeing him from the god. Time blinked his good eye and looked to Twilight, trying to catch his breath from the blood pouring into his lungs.

“P-Pup?” Time stuttered out in Twilight’s arms, his good eye pooling with tears as he looked up into Twilight’s dark blue orbs.

Twilight cradled his mentors head and shushed him. “No talking, you’ll make it worse.”

“But what… did I do?” He struggled to get the words out as his body grew colder each second.

“You didn’t do it, He did.” Twilight couldn’t hold back the pain anymore. His mentor was dying in his arms, his protégé dead, his captain dead. All he could do was hope that the others got home and forget about all this.

Time understood without being told what had happened. His tears fell as he stared up to the unknown sky as the gravity of his actions weighed deep within his soul. He didn’t know how bad, but he knew he had done things he couldn’t, things he didn’t _want to_ live with. Twilight’s sorrow solidified that.

It wasn’t supposed to be _like this_.

It wasn’t supposed to end with Twilight losing everyone he had grown to love.

Not like this.


End file.
